


Vampire Prince of Asgard

by coyotemoonmistress



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotemoonmistress/pseuds/coyotemoonmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The princes of Asgard like to take trips to different realms to enjoy themselves. Midgard is particularly amusing - full of interesting cultures and characters. But this trip they experience something they've never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Prince of Asgard

Asgard’s princes were impressed by how humans had progressed in such a short time. They enjoyed visiting Midgard on occasion to experience their culture.

Tonight they found themselves in a nightclub underground; it was dark and gritty - Loki loved it so Thor did too.

A girl in his lap, a drink in his hand and his brother by his side - as long as those things remained constant it did not matter which realm he was on Thor would be in good spirits.

The woman in his lap was grinding against him and kissing his neck. He was trying to split his time between the woman and watching Loki dance with strangers on the dancefloor. Loki enjoyed the attention from his brother and the worship of the surrounding humans.

But his arousal was getting to difficult to ignore. He ran his fingers through the woman’s long auburn hair and brought her up for a passionate kiss. “Shall we find a spare room dear? Somewhere more private?”

She giggled and stood, taking his hand and leading him deeper into the club. He glanced back to Loki and relished the jealous look on Loki’s face.

The boys had been playing these games for centuries and they both revelled in the competition. Thor smirked at his little brother as he was taken to a dimly lit room where the bass thudded dully and the air was thick with the musk of sex.

Thor sat on an antique lounge that creaked under his weight and guided his partner onto his lap. She was wearing…well it was too short to be named a skirt, a tank top that strained with the weight of her breasts and high-heeled boots that Sif would not have thought very fit for battle.

They shared another wet, promising kiss as Thor let his fingers grazed up her thigh – higher and higher until he came across her underwear that were damp. The human sighed against his ear as he stroked her from clit to the centre of her warm arousal.

“That’s it pet, don’t be silent.” Thor took great delight in the sounds his lovers released. He pushed his hand into her soiled underwear and slid his fingers along her slit until he dipped slightly into her entrance. She was nice and wet as he tried to collect enough and slid his fingers back up to her real pleasure centre.

The other whined and wriggled in his grip. The prince smiled and pushed up her top with his other hand to expose her bosom to his fingers and mouth. Thor loved the fact that it was hard to find a pair of breasts that were the same – not just the feel but also the amount of pleasure he could give to the women he bedded.

Thor had had an immense amount of experience and knew it was better to let your partner lead when you were new, and that’s just what he did. God or not he wasn’t one to gratify himself and leave them wanting.

The blond knew he was doing right when her hips started rocking against his hand and her chest was thrust closer to his mouth. “Yes! Shit. Keep going.”

Thor swirled his tongue around her right nipple and rolled the other between thick fingers of one hand while the fingers of the other hand against her clit wriggled and circled in rhythm with her sinuously erotic swaying above him. In the absence of his hands steadying her the woman clawed into his shoulders and back – there was no holding back as blood was drawn. He was achingly hard but there was no way he could stop now.

Her body sped up and soon she was crying out and shuddering; her muscles contracting and seizing. “Yes!” His lover chanted over and over as her pleasure peaked and slowly seeped from her form.

She melted gradually into his lap and moaned happily. He removed his fingers from her main bundle of nerves but instead of taking them from her he slid back to her core and moaned at the beautiful amount of juices there after her climax.

He licked a long stripe up her neck and kissed just below her ear. The woman laughed and brushed her hair from her face and then his hair from his own face and smiled, “Good boy.”

While her clothes were in disarray his own were still suffocatingly in place, but he hoped to change that. He slid two fingers inside her easily so wet and opened she was from her orgasm. “How good have I been?”

“Enough to earn a reward beautiful one.” Her hands were still slow in her recovery but she unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers - the suspense was killing him – then after all this time she touched him and it was fantastic.

She began to nibble and kiss his throat as her hand pumped him. His mind momentarily drifted to Loki and what primal activities he would be up to when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Before he could move he was picked up and thrown against the closest wall and the assault on his neck resumed.

Thor’s confusion only deepened as he became faint and unclear. It frightened him how weak he felt as the woman leaned back and moaned. His blood was smeared across her face as she smiled showing her fangs, also stained with his essence.

“I was going to kill you; drink you dry. But you are so good I think I’ll keep you. However your blood is like none other I have tasted, I will partake while I have the chance.” Thor groaned as the creature sank her teeth into the other side of his throat.

It wasn’t long before the god blacked out, hoping his brother would not come to any harm.

Ltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltltl

When Thor woke next his head was pounding and he had no idea where he was. When he became aware of his surroundings he realised he was in a room like a basement; it was dark and cold. He looked over at his bed partner and last night’s memories came flooding back. He reached a hand to his neck to find it unmarked.

The creature was sleeping peacefully beside him. Anger filled him as he locked his hands around her neck and gripped hard. She screeched and choked before her head snapped off her body. He felt no remorse for his attacker as he jumped back and looked for a way out – he had to find Loki and figure out what happened.

Thor discovered a way out and walked to the house outside the city that he and Loki shared. The sun burned his eyes and almost scorched his skin. The sooner he got to Loki the better.

Loki laughed when he stumbled in, “Well brother I’m glad you had fun. Although I had to settle with a desperate couple, but they were amusing. Where did you end up? You look retched.”

“I was attacked brother and it was no laughing matter.” Thor dropped onto their couch and tried to process how he was feeling. Loki’s laughter grated him and it was difficult to resist the urge to strike his brother.

“You would have me believe that the Thunderer, the Golden Prince of Asgard, was attacked by a mortal woman?” Loki shook his head at his brother and sat next to him, placing his hand on his brother’s neck.

Loki stilled and looked at his brother’s face. “You are cold brother and your heart is weak.”

At Loki’s touch something sparked in Thor: hunger – a hunger more intense than he’d felt before. He ignored his brother’s words as he leaned in to Loki’s neck and breathed deeply. He felt a tingle in his mouth as he licked his brother’s skin. He revelled in the feeling of Loki shivering under him.

“Thor?” He didn’t know if the younger god had been speaking the whole time but he was pulled up and brought face-to-face with his brother.

Loki gasped as he saw Thor’s face; his eyes were glowing, his eye teeth had grown into fangs. Startled out of his trance Thor looked at his brother’s face and put a hand to his mouth.

“Loki…I’m like her. What has she done to me?” Thor raced to the other side of the room and cowered from his brother. Thor had wanted to do to Loki what the woman had done to him last night and he was horrified – he couldn’t hurt his brother like that!

Loki slowly came closer to his brother and observed him. Thor’s features had reversed and now the supernatural glow was replaced by tears. Loki had Thor explain what had happened the night before.

Loki pondered over all the information before clicking his tongue, he was impressed. “There is nothing to worry about Thor. I had almost forgotten about them: vampires. I haven’t seen one for a long time but it seems as though you stumbled across one. I don’t recall a case of an Asgardian becoming infected but by what you’ve told me it hasn’t taken its full effect on you. Sunlight is merely a nuisance, your heart is slow but still beating, however the thirst for blood seems to be unaffected. I wonder how long it will last.”

Vampires. Relief washed over him as he recalled the human infection he’d learnt about in his youth. “We will have to wait it out. If I go back like this Father and Mother will lecture me.”

“You could do with a good scolding though.” Loki laughed, “Although I would get some too for not watching you.”

The brothers spent the rest of the day as they usually did by fitting in with the humans. Thor’s thirst was dulled by regular meals but never satisfied. That night found Thor nuzzling his brother and caressing him gently.

They were lounging on their bed and Loki sighed in appreciation at Thor’s gentle hands stroking his skin. Thor found his thirst for Loki nearly exceeded the one for blood as his brother purred.

Thor’s hand found its way into Loki’s sleep pants and curled around his brother’s aroused flesh. As Loki sighed at the contact Thor leaned forward to lick along the pale, delicious skin of his neck. He felt his fangs descend and he moaned at the thought of sinking them into the sweet flesh beneath him.

At the feel of Thor’s fangs against his neck Loki pulled away chuckling, “I’m not that easy brother. You’ll have to do better than this if you want to drink from me.” The trickster stood and began dressing while smiling at an unimpressed Thor who let out a growl that made Loki want to let him take him right now, but this was much more fun.

“I suggest you take a cold shower brother and come out with me.” Loki smirked as he looked at the blond, whose cock was tenting the sheet comically. Loki looked at himself in the mirror; skin-tight black jeans and a forest green deep v-neck t-shirt. He turned back to Thor, “Make sure you wear that shirt I like, I’ll see you there.”

Thor watched his brother leave and fell back onto the bed with a groan. Loki always knew the best way to wind him and get what he was after. He did as he was instructed and dressed in blue shorts that barely covered half his thighs and a tight red singlet. Dressing like this always ensured all eyes on him, including one aggravating younger brother.

Thor found himself looking forward to going out tonight; he usually enjoyed chasing Loki but the urge was even stronger now. He wanted to hunt him down and ravish him. He had to stop thinking along those lines as he worked himself up – he had to stay in control, it was Loki he wanted out of his mind.

He older god followed his brother’s scent through the streets until he came to a popular club. We walked to the front of the line and felt eyes all over him – he was let in immediately. Inside men and women were drinking, talking, dancing – Thor’s senses were hit like a tsunami.

He ordered a drink and watched the crowd. He caught sight of Loki; he was holding a woman in his arms. She was small, only coming up to the middle of his chest. She was beautiful; short black hair, deep hazel eyes and ebony skin - Thor’s polar opposite. They moved to the music and touched with quick flirting touches. Thor followed suit and found himself a partner.

Loki noticed his brother’s presence and drank in his appearance. Thor obviously intended to get what he wanted tonight, he looked like he’d just come from a work out; long, muscled legs and thick tanned arms. Loki barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping. A man and woman were dancing close to him, admiring his physique and casually touching him.

He felt a small hint of jealously but he knew that Thor could fuck around but his heart belonged to Loki.

Loki got himself a drink before stalking over to his brother, a number of people caught his eye but he was on a mission. When he reached his brother Thor merely looked him over and turned his attention back to the boy beside him.

Not one to be ignored Loki stepped forward, grabbed Thor by his top and pulled him toward him and span him around so that Loki had his back to his brother’s followers. He turned to them as they protested and he stepped toward them, pushed them together and gave them a glare. They understood his silent threat and backed off.

He turned back to a smirking Thor and just shrugged. The blond wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him flush against his hard body. They danced closely for some time, caressing and groping. Loki was getting hot; even Thor’s cool form couldn’t help.

Loki glanced around to see that the crowd around them, earlier a separated writing mass, had turned into a group of couples – Thor had that effect on people. There was a slight charge in the air – also attributed to the Thunderer.

He pressed his face to Thor’s and kissed him deeply, he moaned as his brother’s tongue caressed his own. Thor was winning him over but he kept resisting as difficult as the blond was making it.

Thor laughed and picked the younger god up and wrapped his arms around his arse to support him. Loki yelped in surprise but quickly leaned down to kiss him so he knew he was forgiven for the sudden move. The older brother loved to stir his little Loki, even when he knew he would exact vengeance – sometimes because he would.

Maybe it was because he had been grinding against Loki for this long or because he could feel the trickster’s arousal against his stomach but Thor decided he couldn’t wait another minute. He through his brother over his shoulders resulting in the younger’s immediate and violent protest.

“Thor! Let me down right now!” Loki shouted barely audible over the music.

The mortals around them cheered and shouted encouragements at the display. “I love you too!” Thor yelled as he slapped Loki’s arse, receiving a massive roar of appreciation. Thor usually enjoyed hunting his brother but tonight he felt an animalistic urge to ravage Loki.

He turned and headed for a darker corner of the club with a wriggling Loki above him. The crowd parted for them; some to witness the spectacle and others to avoid being knocked out by his outraged brother.

Loki could not believe his brother but listening to the humans it seemed he was the only one who did not approve – like he needs encouragement. Thor’s arm was secure around his waist – he really did love his shows of strength – which left the other hand to occasionally grope or slap his arse.

His world spun as Thor sat down on one of the benches that ran around the walls and sat him on his lap face-to-face. Without time to breathe Thor captured his lips in a harsh kiss which caused his bottom lip to split, which only riled the elder up more.

Loki huffed, leaned back and slapped his brother across the face, “You absolute brute, control yourself you hedonistic beast!” However Loki was only half serious and it was hard not to smile at the whimper Thor let out.

The blond raised a hand and gently stroked the back of his fingers over Loki’s face. “I am sorry Loki, let me make it up to you.” They kissed sweetly as Thor’s hand slipped under his shirt and inside his jeans. Loki gasped into the kiss and arched his back.

Thor wrapped his hand around Loki’s cock, tugged once and rolled his thumb over the head. Loki’s heartbeat was driving him mad but we needed Loki to submit first.

Loki was surprised to feel Thor’s hand on him but deciding he was not one to be left behind Loki reached down to push Thor’s shorts out of the way and pump him in the same rhythm.

Thor growled and pushed his hips toward Loki, who moaned when their arousals touched. The god then decided he was going to take Loki right here and now. He moved Loki from him gently and pushed his shorts off before clutching Loki’s jeans and pulling them off.

He yanked Loki back into his lap so his back was against his chest; the younger’s leg bracketing his own. He sighed at the feeling of their skin meeting so intimately. Thor licked his way along Loki’s neck where he desperately wanted to sink in his teeth.

Loki reached around and whispered into Thor’s ear, “Take me Thor, now.”

“As you wish love.” Thor smiled and kissed the side of his brother’s face. His younger brother lifted himself and, when Thor had lined his hardness up, slowly lowered himself. Loki’s ability to open and slick himself with a wave of his hand was very appreciated in this moment – although the Thunderer took great pride in opening Loki with his fingers and tongue, getting him to come at least once before they fucked. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and shoulders to keep him steady.

The pair groaned as they finally joined.

Thor lifted his brother enough to thrust into him with increasing speed which Loki appreciated quite vocally.

“Yes Thor, fuck, right there.” Loki moaned each time Thor hit his sweet spot. But the blond wished he had 3 hands as he watched his dark-haired brother grab his erection and stroke quickly.

Loki moaning and panting his name, combined with his racing heart and jerky movements had now fully woken Thor’s hunger. His fangs grew and he sank them into the pale skin of his brother’s throat – the taste was indescribable.

But he paused as Loki began shuddering, “Loki did I hurt you?” But his brother shook his head and that’s when he listened to the sounds he was making. “Did you just come?” Another nod.

Loki took deep breathes as he tried to recover from the bite; it was perfect, just what he needed to reach climax. “Don’t stop, take more.” Loki looked into his brother’s fluorescent eyes and smiled before stretching his neck out and offering it to Thor.

 Thor accepted the invitation and gently bit into his brother again; moaning at the taste and the sensation of Loki tightening around him. He continued thrusting up into the pale god’s tight, slick heat as he drank his fill.

Loki moaned as Thor devoured him. He was hard again and it won’t be long before he comes. The sensations were all overwhelming him; his hand on his cock, his brother pounding into him and his mouth on his neck.

“I’m coming Thor! Fuck!” Loki groaned as he held his brother’s face against his throat and shouted out as he came across his stomach. Thor came just behind, he pulled his teeth out and convulsed erratically.

Loki made a satisfied sound as he shifted on Thor’s softening cock. Thor kissed the side of his face before lifting him, causing his dick to make an obscene, wet pop as it left Loki’s used body. He set him back down in his lap sideways and embraced him tenderly.

If any of their fellow patrons had witnessed what had transpired between the gods they had been subtle about it. Thor licked at the wound on Loki’s neck in an attempt to stem the sluggish trickle before sinking his fangs into his own wrist and offering it to Loki.

Loki took Thor’s wrist and brought it to his mouth smiling, “I believe we are going to need more time here then we planned for.” He drank a mouthful before pushing Thor’s arm away, “Although, if you ever haul me over your shoulder in public again I will rip your penis from your body.”

Thor simply bellowed out a great laugh, “I believe you would mourn its loss just as much as I brother.” Loki hit Thor’s chest in retaliation – Thor he knew him well.


End file.
